1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to communication modules. More particularly, some example embodiments relate to a latching mechanism for use in selectively securing a communication module within a receptacle of a host device.
2. Related Technology
Communication modules (module), such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Some modules are pluggable, which permits the module to be inserted into and removed from a receptacle of a host device, such as a host computer, switching hub, network router, or switch box. Some host devices include multiple receptacles and can, therefore, accommodate multiple modules simultaneously. Each module typically communicates with a printed circuit board of the host device by transmitting and/or receiving electrical data signals to and/or from the printed circuit board of the host device. These electrical data signals can also be transmitted by the module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical data signals.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.